Seatmates
by thecoldprincess
Summary: AU. Hiei and Botan were seatmates during high school. He's a bully and she's easily pissed off. For a while of not seeing each other, what memories were left with them? Status complete. Sequel will be coming up this Christmas. : R&R is LOVE! Thanks!
1. What a bully!

A/N: Okay, I am a self-professed KuraBot fan (More like...a KuraBot reader, not a writer! XD) but I have this growing feeling of appreciation for the H/B pairing simply because I am… in-love with a person who is just like Hiei. (Did I just admit it? Oh well…) Lately I've been rummaging H/B fics and I'm glad to have read them. Nyay! My love doesn't just act like Hiei. He resembles Hiei! Too bad he doesn't have a normal picture, and he would bash me if I'm gonna post it. XD And as for me being Botan, well...The pen name alone suggests it all. Or more like...My friends bluntly tell me I am like Botan, I don't know how I should take it though! But I'm not a bluehead. 8D If there's a real H/B, then maybe, it would have to be us. Haha! Please read on. And review later. :D

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE.

* * *

**

**"Seatmates"**

**Chapter 1: What a bully...  
**

On Botan's journal**  
**

You were a bully, I knew it well. You made me cry a lot, and for pissing me off about my father who never went home, which explains the reason why I am not carrying any surname...oh damn! You're telling me he already has a second family, and so, you just deserved my slap that day!  
But...I wasn't really mad at you! It's just me and my damn pull-me-closer-to-you attitude…You annoy me and so it's just right to pay me back good! Right?! You just let out a laugh when I started crying. And pull hard my blue hair to show everybody my pitiful face; Is that your way of saying "I'm sorry"?

It was a stupid thing to think that you truly cared about me, me being an only child, and me not having a father . You may be a plain bully, or maybe not. I don't know…

But it just pains me, remembering what I saw _in you_ that night. And it bothers me a lot.

It was a shock to see you dance with somebody else at the prom… Heck, it was a surprise to see you dance in the merest sense! Hiei Jaganshi? Dancing? You just surprised everybody. If you only saw the looks on their faces…

I knew you did tell your dance partner, didn't you? You told her she was not a friend whom you simply wanted to dance with. It was more than friendship you wanted. Well you did not utter a single word…but I know it. Because…Ack! I've been watching you the whole time! Your ruby eyes told it all. Tell me, what's with the cheesy flowers behind your back? So I guess you were really a romantic at heart who loves to surprise his lady? I was happy for you, then... Hiei finally expressing his emotion…to Mukuro, his third year high school, first quarter, seatmate.

I knew you were not the only one who confessed to the girl of the night. Someone had gone second to you. Did you see it? So after everything that happened...what happened?! After she removed her high heels to meet your level and dance, did you two talk? And did we two talk? I can't remember anything...seriously!

But the following days told me your heart was broken, and I wanted to slap her really hard! You were not yourself, seatmate… You're not a bully anymore. You don't insult me like you used to. It was like she just threw your feelings right into your face! And to think you've only been in love once like hell...it's too bad it should have to be with her, and it just ended up that way...

It hurts to be a… friend to someone like you, a calm and collected, mysterious…bully. I don't even know how that term is possible. But it pays to be your friend, just to see you smile, just once a day, or a week for that matter… I'm happy.

Then here came college. I missed you badly. I got into a new school…and with a new seatmate. How can I not miss you so badly?

Then there came a time…that I wasn't sure if I should be happy or not… you talked to me like you loved me all your life! You're trying to make moves on me. Calling me just to brag your new bullying strategies, texting me, and even bravely saying you're stalking me! What's with all the sissy crap?!

All of a sudden you're becoming a fool Hiei! You're bugging me with our differences, suspecting me of things I never thought about you in any way, blaming me for your...insufficiency! Don't ever repeat that, running, telling me about our height difference that's why I can't like you back, and how I dislike you so much, and how I thought you're so weird and all!

One night I peeked outside my window to see if you were really there...but to no avail. Oh yeah! The ever gullible Botan under Hiei's spell! Fooled again!

I know you wouldn't understand… that even though you've bullied me a lot, and I shouted at you a thousand times, I just can't get mad at you that easily…

Yes! I know you're only seeing the angry me, sadly. And not the true emotion I put behind my act.

I care Hiei. And you don't know it, silly!

Then what happened after all your sissy crap? None. Can we call each other friends? You've been busy with college all this time…with your drawings, fine arts stuff! And it's getting tiring to be on a one-sided situation…Hiei. I'm getting a gift for you this Christmas…You're not even interested hearing that from me…Are you really serious when you said you wanted a broom?! Or most probably, you're teasing the hell out of me.

How can I meet you again after all this time? Kurama organizes everything. He says he misses you and me, and our antics during high school… But I just can't meet you then and there!

Though I admit, I really feel great, excited, anxious and happy... and if you can just name all emotions as hard as you can, then that's what I feel just thinking of being able to meet you again…

…And so is my agony.

You're not the joker and definitely not the gentleman. Not the type I've been praying for. If what I'm feeling is right...Oh, shucks…It's so sad I can't see us improving any further in the future...

Could it really be I'm…in…

No no no!

I... will surely meet you this season and think things out...and maybe once I see you, my uncertainties will be over.

* * *

So how was my first attempt on H/B? Reviews are LOVE! Thank you! And please watch out for the next, and probably, the last chapter. :D


	2. Fool

A/N: Oh this is sad, I am getting hits but I don't get reviews. Well except for one. CUZ!!!

Haha thanks for the wait. Here it is. The last chapter. 8D

**DISCLAIMER: YUU YUU HAKUSHO IS NOT MINE.

* * *

**

**"Seatmates"**

**Chapter 2: Fool...  
**

Hiei's Musing.**  
**

Your hand landed on my face. Did I really deserve a slap...that hard? So I guess it's a prohibition to bully you. I mean, annoy you, in the kindest sense. You do good in getting angry with me. But the hell with others, they did not earn what they should have. You knew well I am not the only one who "bullies" you! Damn you and your term. I said sorry, as much as I hate saying that word. Then what? You ignored me the whole day. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I was just telling the truth. Fathers who haven't communicated for a while, and in your case that's 13 years already, have gone a long long way of avoiding responsibility. Isn't it?

So I guess it's stupid of me to question a girls' anger?

After the whole thing, we didn't talk normal the whole week. Like bashing and shouting. I can't see Kurama's point, bugging me literally, following me around, asking me to take you on the prom. Why should you, the bluehead, be my dance partner? Yeah and I can't see the whole point of talking to you like I used to. Heck, I was just about to look at you and yet you're ready to roll your eyes. What are you, a third-eye master who can sense who's looking and who's not?

I told Kurama that I like somebody else. And she's the one I'm giving flowers at the prom.

The prom came. I walked past you and you ignored me. What a ditch. You're acting mightily again. So what if you're tall and sparkling with your dress? There's no way you can beat my act. Hn.

But then I think I'm the one who possesses a third-eye.

During my dance with Mukuro, I know someone was looking intently. And when I saw you at the corner of my eye, I couldn't judge that expression you're wearing. Damn you, Botan. You're full of it.

Why were you looking at me like that?

The following days were a mess. Girls are just a headache. Mukuro wasn't interested at all. She still treated me like she used to, without mentioning a word about what happened at the prom. Though I put out all my effort that night, everything ended up in a waste. Shit.

And we, Botan, still never talked the normal way. Are you trying to keep up with my pace? Being lonely and alone, and all those crippy crap I'm putting on... Are you lonely?

I asked, "What was the assignment."

"Trigonometry, p. 122..."

"Didn't do it."

"Oh..."

Even though we're acting like this, I can't care less. Well, I hate to admit it... But that's just how it is...

I care. And you don't know it.

And so, college came. Who would have thought I'll miss you...

...badly.

There had been class sessions where we're free to draw anything we want. I could just imagine you rolling your eyes at me. I have collected a lot of drawings out of your expressions, the way I remember them. When we were still normal and when we were friends.

I suddenly hated the thought of being friends. What about...a little higher than that?

I wanted to bang my head hard on the wall, just remembering our conversation a year ago...

"Botan, I like you."

"What?"

"I said I like you..."

"Haha, Hiei you're talking nonsense."

"I'm not!"

"Okay, tell me, what did you eat for breakfast?"

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf Hiei?!"

"Uh, I ate...pancakes."

And I heard your diabolic laugh. Nostalgic. Are we normal again?

"See? I learned from your bullying techniques!"

"Why can't you take me seriously? I'm dead serious."

"Hiei, I really don't understand...Are you really serious?"

"I said I'm serious! Are you looking down on me?"

"Like this?" You're suddenly... You're picking on my hair?!

"Ack! Shut up bluehead. You're insulting me about my height."

"No Hiei! I'm sorry okay!"

"Yes you're insulting me. Because I'm short you can't like me back."

"You know well it's not that Hiei..."

"Yes it is."

"I just... don't understand the whole thing. Why are you suddenly like this?"

"Because I like you. And I'm serious."

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I am not Mukuro. Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"I'm pissed. Bye."

Shit. I can't believe I just did that. And I can't believe you don't believe me.

I like you.

And when I told you I was stalking you...Yeah, right, I was stalking you, for a lack of a better term, yeah. That's true.

I saw you peek through your window. You're damn blind. You were looking at the right direction. How come you didn't see me? That look on your face said you didn't believe I was there.

Maybe I shouldn't have said I like broom as a gift this Christmas. Hn.

Ours is tiring, bluehead. You don't have faith in me.

I got to get going. I shouldn't slack off in college.

But the damn redhead organizes a get-together this Christmas. This is way more difficult than fine arts stuff...

I don't think I can meet you right now...But I'll do it anyway.

So I can figure us out...

* * *

PLEASE please leave a review. I would be really glad to know what you think... :D


End file.
